A protégé for the Flash
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: The Flash, Barry Allen, intentionly didn't want a protege and told Wally a big-flat 'no' at his first suggestions of him becoming Barry's partner after finding out his uncle's secret. But despite what he wanted, he still ended up with one. Inspired by the Young Justice comics. One-shot, completed. Slight hints of Barry/Iris.


_Author's Note: What's this? TWO STORIES PUBLISHED IN ONE DAY FOR THE TROLL? And I started this, like, what? Last month? XD This wasn't supposed to take this long to write :P I pushed through writing this today so I could have something post-worthy instead just the preview-fanfic, Chicken Whizzles. This was inspired by the Young Justice comics (The one based on the show) where Wally tells the story of how he became Kid Flash. I DON'T have the comic with me because I actually don't own it XD (I brought it for Ninja's birthday last month and we read it together) but I really wanted to have direct quotes from it, but, yeah...so this is based off of what I remember from reading it, twice. Btw, the Young Justice comics are really good, Wally's story-telling was very comical XD Anyways, this Plot-Bunny came hopping into my brain, nomming on my brain cells until I'd write an one-shot of what Barry felt._

_Disclaimer: What? You actually thought I owned The Flash Family AND Young Justice? Heck no! If I owned the Flash Family, Wally and his family would be in the new 52 and the Flash family would have their own cartoon all to themselves, 'cause they're awesome like that :3_

-A protégé for the Flash-

Barry Allen never asked for a protégé. He didn't think he had what it took to be a mentor and he wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility of having a protégé. Sure Batman – of all heroes – had Robin now, and Green Arrow even picked up a sidekick, Speedy. Barry didn't feel he would be willing to risk a kid's life to play hero beside him, especially not Wally West. If he had to chose, Wally would be his favorite nephew, even if the little tyke wasn't blood-related. Wally admired both his uncle and The Flash. He had no idea that they were the one and same. When he found out later, after finding Barry's notes, he was overjoyed to realize that both his heroes were the same person. Barry was angered to find the twelve-year-old had read through his notes. He had forgotten how curious kids could get. They were too curious for their own good, sometimes.

"We could work together as a team!" Wally begged, his green eyes flickering with excitement, "You and me, like Batman and Robin!"

"No," He had replied firmly, "I do not want have to be responsible for a sidekick."

Barry didn't. He was sure that Wally's parents would not agree to it, and besides, he didn't want to get his nephew killed in the line of duty. He deeply regretted keeping the notes later. Wally took matters into his own hands and did the experiment himself. Unfortunately, it caused the West's garage to blow up, sending Wally to the hospital. Barry knew whose fault it was, it was all his. He had no idea why he kept those notes, especially where Wally could have easily gotten into them.

"Barry it's not your fault," Iris tried to comfort him as they watched Wally sleep in his hospital bed, his breathing shallow.

"No Iris," Barry firmly replied. "They were my notes."

Thankfully, Wally recovered fine and appeared to have not received super-speed from the incident at all. Wally was of course disappointed, while everyone else was relieved. They didn't need a hyper-active speedster kid, Wally was already hyper enough. However, a few weeks later, Barry found the red-head running circles around him, chattering eagerly, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"See? I can go fast like you! I can become your sidekick now! I could become something cool like, Kid Flash! Partner to the Flash!"

Barry sighed. Now that it was evident Wally had super-speed, he would have to train him to control it. Barry didn't know many kids, super-speed or not, that could sit still for a second.

"Fine, but under one condition: you listen to me and do what I say," He said, once he calmed down his nephew, looking at him earnestly in the eyes.

After that, Wally did everything his uncle told him to do. He even designed his own uniform, with help from his uncle, of course.

"You know what would be cool? If my colors were reversed! That'd way no one would ever call me Flash Jr. or something stupid like that!" Wally rattled on as his uncle listened.

The time soon came when Wally could join alongside him as Kid Flash. As Barry ran with Kid Flash just behind him he couldn't help but feel proud to finally have someone to run with him, whether at first he intentionally disliked the idea or not.

-KatietheTroll-

_Author's Note: Yeah, so that's it. NOTE: I might turn this into a series of one-shots, focusing on a member of the Flash Family. If, I get enough reviews, that is. (lol, this obviously proves my obsession over the Flash Family, frankly, I'm obsessed with The Flash, Bats and Arrow Family, they fascinate me although the bats kinda scare me at times XD) Me and Ninja saw the new episode. I screamed every time I saw Bart and she hyperventilated every time she saw Nightwing. I think it's safe to say we got carried away on who's better but in the end we both agreed that Epic is Dick Grayson and awesome is Bart Allen. Yeah, if that doesn't prove our obsessions, I don't know what will. Btw, if you haven't watched the episode Darkness yet, prepare for something similar to Failsafe, it'll be a killer although Ninja said she was so happy about the episode (I personally think she's a psychopath). I'm kind of hectic at the moment, so I don't know how much attention it would get. The one-shots would be about this length, maybe longer. Anyways, please review! It helps feed future plot-bunnies and zombie ones that come back from the dead..._


End file.
